Une surprise de taille
by lunaTiik
Summary: UA. C'est l'anniversaire de Drago. Invité par ses amis dans un club il va retrouver une personne oublier depuis longtemps. Alors,va commencer un véritable jeu de chat et souris,et finalement,comme souvent,le chat l'emportera. Attention LEMON au chap deux.
1. Chapter 1:La surprise

**Auteur : **LunaTiik

**Titre : **Une surprise de taille.

**Rating : **M, ( 2ème chapitre )

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à J.K Rowling

**U.A. Slash HP/DM, **mais sa vous le savez ( sinon vous ne seriez pas là XD ). Donc, homophobe, veuillez passez votre chemin.

**Résumé : **C'est l'anniversaire de Drago. Invité par ses amis dans un club il va retrouver une personne qu'il ne pensait pas revoir de si tôt. C'est alors que va commencer un véritable jeu de chat et souris, et finalement, comme souvent, le chat l'emportera.

** Chapitre 1 : La surprise **

22 Septembre 2004

Aujourd'hui ,c'est l'anniversaire de Drago

C'est aussi aujourd'hui, que un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il avait été promu.

Grâce à sa détermination et à son engagement total dans l'entreprise familiale, Drago avait pu reprendre le flambeau de son père. Lucius, lui avait céder la place; s'exilant sur une île privée avec sa femme Narcissa.

Drago avait été promu ''patron'' de l'X-stazy (extasy).

La plus grande et la plus protégée de toutes les organisations de dealers.

Eh oui ! Après la destruction de la magie lors de combat final,les sang purs de serpentards avaient choisit de travaillé dans la plus grande illégalité: ventes et achats de drogues, recel d'objets volés, soirée de sauterie en tout genre, et meurtres a l'occasion.

Et aujourd'hui, le jour de ses 20 ans,Drago avait repris l'X-stazy.

*DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP*

Ce soir, Drago avait reçu l'ordre de se préparer pour une virée entre potes.

Lorsqu'il sortit du QG,le Dragon Silver, il retrouva Blaise, Théo et Flint.

-Salut les mecs !

-SALUT BOSS !

-Vous foutez pas de ma gueule ! Vous savez bien que je veux pas que vous m'appeliez comme sa. Laissez ça, à mes futurs lèche-culs.

Blaise le regarda avec un grand sourire et ajouta :

-Oui, BOSS !

Les deux autres explosèrent de rire.

-Bon,arrêter de vous marrer ! On y vas ?

-Oui Dray, mais avant …

-Quoi encore Théo ?

Théo sortit un bandeau de soie noire de sa poche.

-Tu ne dois pas voir vers où on se dirige,même pas une lumière.

-Théo, tu sais à quel point je déteste les surprises !

-Oui, je le sais.

Drago s'avança tout de même, et Théo lui banda les yeux.

Flint l'aida a monter dans la limousine et tous partirent.

*DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP*

Environ 30 minutes plus tard,ils s'arrêtèrent.

Lorsque Drago sortit de la voiture, on lui retira son bandeau.

Il se trouvait devant la façade d'un club qu'il ne connaissait pas encore: le L0V3 DRAG0N

-Ce club c'est pour la relation avec mon prénom ?

-Il y a de ça, mais pas seulement; tu verras une fois à l'intérieur, pourquoi on a vraiment choisit ce club.

-Blaise,je HAIS les surprises !

-Je sais Dray, je sais.

Nos 4 amis pénétrèrent dans le club.

Une jeune fille à l'allure geisha vint les accueillir.

-Bonsoir messieurs. J'espère que vous avez réserver car ce soir ce n'est pas sur entrée libre.

Nott se dirigea vers elle, la salua et enchaîna:

-Nous avons bien sûr réservé; au nom de Malfoy.

-Oh ! Je vois messieurs ! Votre salle vous attends. Tout au bout, au fond du couloir. Voilà la carte qui vous permettra d'entrer.

-Merci !

Alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher, Drago reprit la conversation.

-Pourquoi vous avez réservé a mon nom !

-Premièrement, parce qu'on ne veut pas se ruiner; et deuxièmement, on voulais savoir si notre surprise allait se désister. Je suis ravi de constater que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Flint, tu parles trop. Je peux facilement en déduire que ma surprise est humaine.

-C'est bon je me tais ! J'en ai déjà trop dit.

C'est à ce moment,qu'ils constatèrent, qu'ils étaient arrivé au bout du couloir.

Théo passa la carte magnétique dans la serrure.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une salle,ressemblant à s'y méprendre a une suite d'hôtel.

Les 4 amis avancèrent dans la chambre. Celle-ci était déserte.

La porte se rouvrit quelques minutes plus tard sur la jeune geisha qui les avait accueillis.

-Messieurs, voilà votre choix.

Elle tenait une laisse qu'elle tira d'un coup sec. Et là, un jeune homme, brun, attaché à cette laisse par un collier de chien apparut.

Drago resta sur le cul.

Devant lui, se tenait, vêtu d'un simple boxer noir... Harry POTTER.

-Je vous laisse vous amuser.

Elle se retourna vers Harry.

-Et toi sois bien sage !

-Oui, Jiji, lui répondit Harry.

La geisha, donna la laisse à Théo et s'en alla.

-Alors Dray, ma surprise te plaît ?

-Si je m'attendais à ça. Harry Potter en pute de luxe. Alors Harry, ça va ?

-Je vais bien Malfoy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

-Je suis à vous jusqu'à la fermeture, alors profitez en.

-Détrompes-toi Potter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Blaise ?

-Ce que je veux dire Dray, c'est que c'est ta surprise. Tu vas t'amuser avec Potty et nous, on va faire mumuse avec de jolies filles.

-Bien, alors je vais m'occuper de toi Potter. Vous autres, allez jouer avec vos minettes.

Flint se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il avait pris place.

-Bon, on s'en va alors les mecs. Bye Potty, à t'aleurs Dray.

Théo passa la laisse à Drago et s'en alla avec Blais et Flint.

Drago s'approcha d'Harry, un sourire pervers scotché sur les levres.

-Potter, Potter, Potter… Si je m'attendais à ça. Je pensais qu'après ce qu'il c'était passé, tu aurais épousez Weaslette et te serait exilé je ne sais où.

-Eh bien comme tu peux le voir ce n'est pas le cas.

-Bref ! On n'est pas là pour parler de tes états d'âmes. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te faire ME faire ?

-Tout ce que tu veux Malfoy.

-Pour commencer appelle moi ''Maître''.

Le dire lui écorchait la langue mais il se devait de le faire.

-Bien, maître.

-Qu'elle soumission ! Déshabille-toi, ou plutôt, ôte ce qu'il te reste d'habits. Allonge-toi sur le lit et écarte les cuisses.

-Oui, Mal... maître.

Harry ôta son boxer noir, et alla s'allonger sur le lit comme le lui avait ordonné Drago.

Ce dernier alla s'installer dans le fauteuil en face du lit; à l'endroit où était assis Flint un peu plus tôt.

-Maintenant, touche-toi !

Harry s'éxécuta.

-Je veux que tu me réponde lorsque je te parle.

-Oui, maitre !

Il passa sa main sur son torse,puis il descendit une main entre ses cuisses, tandis que l'autre main montait dans sa bouche, pour venir lécher ses doigts.

-Maintenant... branle-toi !

-Oui, maître.

Harry s'exécuta. Il prit son sexe entre ses doigts et se branla.

Après seulement quelques minutes il se mit à gémir d'une façon plus qu'érotique.

_**Alors que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ?**_

_**Je sais qu'il arrive avec beaucoup de retard,mais je préparais des examens et je dois dire que j'avais un peu peur de le posté. **_

_**C'est mon tout premier slash, et comme d'habitude je stress total lorsqu'il faut que je publie mon premier chapitre.**_

_**Alors dites-moi tout. Les bonnes comme les mauvaises choses**_

_**J'attends vos impressions avec impatience.**_

_**Et pour me faire pardonner de mon enoooorme retard je met en ligne le chapitre 2. =)**_


	2. Chapter 2:Me dit pas que t'es puceau !

**Auteur : **LunaTiik

**Titre : **Une surprise de taille.

**Rating :** M, ( 2ème chapitre )

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à J.K Rowling

**U.A. Slash HP/DM, **mais sa vous le savez ( sinon vous ne seriez pas là XD ). Donc, homophobe, veuillez passez votre chemin.

**Résumé : **C'est l'anniversaire de Drago. Invité par ses amis dans un club il va retrouver une personne qu'il ne pensait pas revoir de si tôt. C'est alors que va commencer un véritable jeude chat et de souris, et finalement, comme souvent, le chat l'emportera.

**Chapitre 2 : Me dit pas que t'es puceau ?**

-Hum... ah... oh... oui !

Encore quelques secondes et Harry attendra la délivrance. Ce qui ne fut absolument pas au goût du blond.

-Arrêtes-toi !

-Quoi ? Tout … Tout de suite ?

-Oui. Je décide de tout ce que tu fais durant les prochaines heures. Donc si je décide de te dire de t'arrêter, je te le dit, tu obéis, et tu t'arrête.

-Bien... Maître.

Ce dernier mot fut dit avec grande difficulté.

Harry stoppa néanmoins ces activités plus frustré que jamais. Aucun de ces précédents clients ne l'avait traité de la sorte.

Drago se leva de son fauteuil et se plaça devant le lit.

-Viens devant-moi !

Harry se leva, descendit de l'énorme lit, et rejoignit Drago devant celui-ci.

-Maintenant, déshabille-moi !

-Bien,maître.

Harry commença par enlever la veste du blond, qu'il jeta négligemment à travers la pièce, sans se soucier de la grimace que faisait le blond devant lui.

Puis il défit l'écharpe que ce dernier portait, et fit de même avec. Même grimace de la part du blond. (NDA : Bah ouais quoi … un trench zara et une écharpe cachemire, sa coûte cher tout sa )

Il défit ensuite chaque bouton de la chemise que Drag portait avec une lenteur calculé.

Il laissa celle-ci tombé au sol.

-Baisses-toi !

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Fais ce que je te dit, et termine ensuite ce que tu as commencé.

-Ok.

Harry se mit et genoux et continua son effeuillage.

Il détacha le bouton de son jean et fit glisser la braguette avec ses dents.

Le blondinet frémit a cette délicate attention.

Harry pouvait nettement voir le taux d'excitation de son ''partenaire''.

Il baissa son jean,et Drago eu l'amabilité de le retiré, l'envoyant d'un coup de pied rejoindre ses autres vêtements.

Harry s'apprêtait à baisser le caleçon de Drago quand celui-ci l'en empêcha, posant une main sur sa tête.

-Viens t'allonger avec moi !

Harry se releva et s'allongea sue le lit, Drago sur lui.

-Embrasse-moi !

Posa sa main sur la nuque de Drago et l'attira à lui.

-Pourquoi je devrais t'embrasser ?

-Parce que je te l'ordonne !

-Pourquoi, toi, tu ne m'embrasserais pas ?

-Potter arrête de poser des questions idiotes et roule-moi une pelle.

Harry écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne.

Un baiser de rage et de violence.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

-Enlêve-moi ce foutu boxer !

-Bien, mon maître.

Harry s'éxécuta tellement vite que le blond ne le vit même pas faire.

-A présent,à quatre pattes.

Harry se retourna devant lui, les mains sur la tête de lit; en levrette.

Drago le chevaucha et plaça sa tête près de son oreille.

Il lui chuchota :

-Je suis sûr que c'est pas la première fois que tu te fais trouer Potty, et comme j'ai une envie folle de t'entendre hurler pendant que ma queue s'enfonce en toi, on va y aller à la dure.

-Quoi ? Non Mal... AHHHHH!

Drago venait de le pénétrer, sans préparation.

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur le joues de Harry. Drago prenant son pied n'y prêta pas attention.

Harry, durant l'heure qui suivit étouffa ses sanglots dans l'oreiller en priant pour que le blond éjacule très vite.

Seulement celui-ci ne le fit qu'au bout d'une heure, en se vidant en lui.

-Putain Potter. Qu'est-ce que t'es bon ? ça faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas éclater comme ça.

-...

-Potter... Je t'ai déjà dit de me répondre.

-Va te faire... foutre... Malfoy !

Harry se leva et corru (comme il put ) jusqu'à la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre, où il s'enferma.

-Potter ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prends ? Tu es censé m'obéir !

-...

-Potter !

Drag se leva et entrainant les draps avec lui, s'étala au sol comme une crêpe.

-Fais chier !

Lorsqu'il se releva,une marque attira son regard. Il y avait sur les draps un tâche de sans, et lorsqu'il étala celui-ci sur le sol il vit avec effroi que le draps était parsemé de petites tâches.

Drago resta pétrifié pendant un moment. Il se reprit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, frappa à la porte.

-Potter ! Ouvre !

-Va te faire foutre Malfoy !

-Potter ! Grouille-toi et j'appelle ton boss.

Harry ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec.

-Quoi ?

-Tu aurais dût me dire que j'y avais été trop fort ! Hurla Drago.

-C'étais pas le cas ! répondit Harry sur le même ton.

-Alors d'où viens tout ce sang ?

-...

-Réponds-moi putain !

Il refermât la porte. La claquant au nez du blond. Et lança à travers.

-Ca te regarde pas. !

-Fais chier !

POV DRAGO 

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a saigné ?

Il a dit que j'y étais pas allé trop fort, et pourtant il a saigné.

La seule fois où ça m'est arrivé c'était quand …

FIN POV DRAGO

-Potter ! Me dit pas que t'es puceau ?

-Ca va pas !

-Alors... Combien de fois tu t'es fais... euh... combien de fois tu t'es fait... MERDE ! Combien de mecs t'on niqué ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je perds patience Potter !

Harry rouvrit la porte. Il se dirigea vers le lit avec la ferme intention de s'y allonger et de ne plus bouger. C'est bien beau de vouloir faire la gueule mais son postérieur avait du mal à suivre la cadence.

-4 fois !

-Mais... Sa fait combien de temps que t'es là ?

-8 mois.

-Mais...

-Sauf que d'habitude,c'est moi qui baise et quand c'est pas le cas,on me PREPARE !

-Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit ?

-Tu m'as même pas laisser le temps d'essayer ! Et pourtant je l'ai fait !

-Quoi ?

-Essayer !

-Putain !

-Tu veux pas arrêter de dire des grossièretés ?

-Et c'est une pute qui ose me dire ça ! Je rêve !

-Pfff.

Drago s'allongea à côté de Harry.

-Je suis désolé Potter !

Harry resta sur le cul. ( NDA : Et il avait dut mal XD. Bon ok j'arrête. )

-Tu peux redire ça ?

-Ne pousse pas ! Allonges-toi !

-...

-Bon ok. S'il te plaît veux tu bien t'allonger ?

Harry trop choqué d'entendre Malfoy s'excuser obtempéra.

-Maintenant dans mes bras !

Harry se déplaça et s'installa dans les bras ouvert du blond.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant 10 minutes environ, lorsqu'un doigt s'insinua brusquement en Harry.

-Malfoy !

_**Voili, voilou ! Fin du deuxième chapitre.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plut. Je vous laisse réfléchir sur une suite probable. (Et oui je suis légèrement sadique )**_

_**Surtout dites-moi toutes vos impressions bonnes et mauvaises. **_

_**Au plaisir de vous retrouver dans quelques jours !**_

_**Titre provisoire du prochain chapitre : pourquoi moi ?**_


	3. Chapter 3:Pourquoi moi ?

**Auteur : **LunaTiik

**Titre : **Une surprise de taille.

**Rating :** M, ( 2ème chapitre )

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à J.K Rowling

**U.A. Slash HP/DM, **mais sa vous le savez ( sinon vous ne seriez pas là XD ). Donc, homophobe, veuillez passez votre chemin.

**Résumé : **C'est l'anniversaire de Drago. Invité par ses amis dans un club il va retrouver une personne qu'il ne pensait pas revoir de si tôt. C'est alors que va commencer un véritable jeude chat et de souris, et finalement, comme souvent, le chat l'emportera.

**Réponse aux review : **

**babounette : **J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. J'ai essayé d'être moins sadique sur la fin, mais je suis désolé je peux pas m'en empêcher :D

**Violaine : **J'ai apprécier ton point de vue. Si je suis passer aussi rapidement sur tout des détails tels que le ''métier'' de Drago ou leurs relations passé c'est dans un seul et unique but: vous faire patienter. Tous ces détails seront révéler au cours de l'histoire.

Cependant je pense que si tu trouves que cela aurait dût être expliquer avant, d'autres ont sûrement eu la même penser, et j'en prends notes.

Sur mes prochaines fics j'essaierai d'appliquer tes conseils.

**Sweet-girl-eclipse : **Et voilà, le troisième chapitre.

**Mihn : **En espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre autant que les précédents.

**NarcizaPotterMalfoy : **Comment Harry a pu en arrivé là... J'espère que ce chapitre t'éclairera. Et ne te te fais pas de soucis, cette fic ne manquera jamais d'action XD

Pour tout les lecteurs, si vous trouvez que la question : ''Pourquoi et comment Harry en est-il arrivé là ?'' n'est pas assez précise dites-le moi et je me ferais un plaisir d'essayer de donner plus de précision dans une note au prochain chapitre.

**Chapitre 3 : Pourquoi moi ?**

-Tais toi ! Je ne vais rien te faire !

Drago prépara Harry comme il aurait dut le faire précédemment.

Il se plaça sur lui. Et, continua son petit jeu en le pénétrant de deux autres doigts.

Il regarda Harry et ce qu'il vit le choqua.

Des larmes coulait de ses yeux clos.

-Je sais que tu éprouve un plaisir malsain à me voir souffrir, mais je t'en supplie Malfoy, arrête.

-Regarde-moi Potter !

Harry rouvrit les yeux.

-Tu ne veux plus le faire hein ?

-S'il te plaît !

-Bien,dans ce cas …

Malfoy retira ses doigts de l'orifice du brun.

Mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

Il se mit a embrassé le corps d'Harry, tout en descendant dangereusement vers son sexe.

Et là commença la torture pour le jeune brun.

Drago le masturba, doucement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu … OH !

Très doucement.

-Mal... Malfoy !

Trop doucement.

-Alors Potter, heureux ?

-Je serais... heureux lorsque tu... me... sucera.

-Oh tu deviens grossier !

-Sa compense pour... tout à l'heure. Maintenant suce-moi !

-J'aurais jamais cru dire sa un jour, mais, à vos ordres Mr Potter.

Drago vint titiller son gland du bout de sa langue, et cela pendant de longues minutes.

-Malfoy ! gronda Harry.

-D'accord.

Il commença par le lécher consciencieusement, promenant sa langue, embrassant son sexe tendu à l'extrême, et finit par abréger ses souffrances en le prenant entièrement en bouche.

-OUI ! Encore... surtout... arrête pas.

Drago le suça violemment,faisant buter son gland contre son palais à plusieurs reprise et manquant de s'étouffer, il faut dire que habituellement ce n'étais pas lui qui suçait, mais lui qui étais sucer.

Près de 10 minutes plus tard...

-Drago... je... je vais...

-Surtout ne te gêne pas.

-Hum... Ah!

Harry jouit dans la bouche du blond, qui avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte sans manquer de grimacer à cause du goût plutôt amer de la semence de son partenaire.

-Tu n'étais pas obliger d'avaler.

-Je sais.

Drago se redressa et se rapprocha d'Harry.

-Tu n'étais pas obliger...

-Potter, s'il te plaît. Je t'ai dit que je le savais.

-Je t'ai entendu, mais pour l'avoir fait moi-même, je sais que ce n'est pas particulièrement bon.

-Tais-toi. Tu parles trop.

-Pfff. Ok.

-Qu'elle heure est-il ?

-Euh... 23h.

-Bien, il nous reste donc 3h à passer ensemble. Que dirais-tu de discuter ?

-Tu te sens bien Mal...

-Potter, j'essaie d'être agréable là !

-Euh... ouais... si tu veux.

-Bien. Alors raconte-moi comment tu as fini dans ce... ce club.

-C'est une très longue histoire.

-Ça tombe bien, j'ai tout mon temps.

-D'accord. Ça à commencer il y un an après la guerre. Ginny et moi on a connu une mauvaise période qui a déclencher notre rupture. Ensuite Ron s'en est mêler et j'ai fini par m'embrouiller avec lui aussi. Hermione a voulu nous résonner, mais je l'ai envoyer paître. J'étais tellement énervé que je n'ai pas fait attention à ce qu'elle disait. Et à partir de ce jour, lorsque quelqu'un, peu importe qui, se mêlait de ma vie sentimentale, me foutais en rogne. Au bout de quelque jour je suis partit. Sur un coup de tête je l'avoue, mais je suis quand même rester presque un mois sans donner de nouvelle, et lorsque j'ai voulu revenir, je me suis dit qu'il faudrait que je me justifie, et sa, aucune envie. Alors je suis rester loin. J'ai acheter un petit appart sur le chemin de traverse. Et à présent je vis ma vis comme je l'entend.

-C'est très émouvant, mais sa ne me dit toujours pas comment tu as atterrit ici. Toi le sauveur du monde sorcier ?

-J'y viens. À ne plus fréquenter mes amis j'en suis venu a faire quelques nuits de débauche. Et un jour, j'ai eu le malheur de tomber sur des joueurs, des gros joueurs. J'étais bien émécher et j'ai jouer, et comme tu t'en doutes, j'ai lamentablement perdu. Je sais que la fortune que m'ont laissé mes parents aurais largement suffit pour les dédommager, mais c'est ce soir là que c'est opéré le déclic. Je me suis demander ce qui se serait passer si mes parents étaient encore là et qu'ils me voyait. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais je me suis poser la question. Je me suis alors promis de trouver n'importe quel moyen de payer mes dettes sans toucher à mon coffre.

-Tu aurais pût travailler au ministère ?

-Oh, j'y suis allé. Mais personne ne me traitait comme tout le monde. Ils faisaient attention à ce qu'ils disaient, à leurs manières etc. J'en ai eu assez alors je suis partit. J'ai trouvé une annonce dans un journal moldu qui proposait un poste dans ce club. J'ai passé les auditions et me voilà. Au moins, ici, personne ne me connaît sous le rôle que j'ai joué durant cette guerre.

-Je vois mieux maintenant.

-Et toi, que fais tu là Malfoy ? Je croyais que tu détestait les moldus ?

-C'est vrai, mais nos entreprises se sont étendus jusque dans ce monde, et j'avais un rendez-vous d'affaire avant de venir ici.

-Et pourquoi ce club ?

-C'est mon anniversaire Potter. Ce club ainsi que l'hôte sont des cadeaux de mes chers amis. D'autres questions ?

-Une seule.

-Je t'écoute.

-Franchement Malfoy, pourquoi moi ?

_**Fin de troisième chapitre.**_

_**Et oui, je sais, je suis vraiment cruelle de m'arrêter là. Cependant j'ai une très bonne raison : je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite XD**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé, et que ce chapitre n'arrive pas trop tard.**_

_**J'attends vos impressions avec impatience.**_

_**Au plaisir de vous retrouver.**_


End file.
